Another end to: Grey s Anatomy, Season 11
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: Shonda, remember a little show called Emergency Room and how ER continued when Dr. Ross left so when it all ended he could come back? That is how you do it. Patrick misbehaved? You don't fire people, he is going through a divorce which means you help that is what people do! "Dallas - Bobby dream scene" a little ray of hope for all of us. Lets start a petition! I don't own GA.


Meredith looks at the phone in her hand that vibrates.

Meredith answers it

\- Derek?

\- No, my name is Anna and I am a doctor at Willow side Hospital, there has been an accident.

\- Where are you?

\- Ellensburg

\- Good, I am taking the car, I ll be right there.

Meredith hangs up the phone and packs the kids in the car.

At the hospital 1 hour later

Meredith: Where is my husband? Where is Derek?

Female doctor: Here, I called you, he is, we are not a Trauma Centre, we are just a small hospital, I am

Meredith: Have you done a head CT?

Female doctor: No, we, he had so many internal injuries and we

Meredith looks at her husband, she immediately knows something is wrong, she takes a deep breath and looks at the nurse standing next to her.

Meredith: What is your name?

Nurse: Abigail

Meredith: Abigail, take my kids to the nursery and come back.

Female doctor nods and Abigail leaves

Female doctor: What are you…

Meredith: Where is the neurosurgeon?

Female doctor: At a dinner, we called him but he said, it would be, he

Meredith: Ok, I am going to yell at you later and at him, well for now, I need you to focus and you need to help me, this is important.

Female doctor takes a deep breath: What do you need?

Meredith takes off her jacket: We need to get him into a CT, we need to do it fast and you take another nurse that you trust and we go into an operating room, page an anaesthesiologist you trust. Derek won't make it to Seattle Grace and I know what I am doing, we don't have the time to wait, I am his only chance. I

Meredith starts crying: I am breaking every rule in the book but I am, we are his only hope, so are you with me?

Female doctor: Second door on the right, I have an extra pair of scrubs, take the elevator to the 4th floor, second door, we have an OR next to our CT, I get Natalie, leave a note for Abby and page Dr. Rick Stein.

Meredith nods: Good, good

You see them rushing off

Derek is lying in the CT, Meredith watches the images of his brain

Meredith: Omg, here, do you see that?

Female doctor: Yes, yes

Meredith: We need to go in now, otherwise, no I am not saying that.

Female doctor: He is going to be ok

Meredith: Why are you

Female doctor: Because you are here. There is something about you that…

Meredith: What's your name?

Female doctor: Anna McMillan, behind you is Natalie Teagan and Abigail Johnson was with your kids is now with your husband, Rick Stein is the anaesthesiologist, the best we have and a great friend.

Meredith: Good, I am Meredith Grey, I used to be his assistant, I am a general surgeon at Sloan Grey Memorial and we are going to save my husband Derek. Ok? His name is Derek, don't forget that.

Anna: I won't!

Meredith: Thank you, it was you who called me because you talked to the kid.

Anna: Yes, because we didn't know a name and she said, he was a surgeon and I just, it was

Meredith nods, this is not ending dark and twisty, she is already in the room with Derek who is being put on an OR table.

Meredith whispers to her husband: When you wake up Derek Shepard, I am not going to be dark and twisty anymore, that was the old Meredith, I promise, nobody is going to die, you saved 4 people you are the 5th today, it's the lucky number 5. You are not going to die and btw, we are going to have another child and I am not going to lose it like before, do you hear me? I am strong, you are going to survive and you know what? I think it's going to be a girl so don't you dare dying!

Anna: Ready?

Meredith nods: 10 blade

You see them operating on Derek, monitors beeping, nobody sees them, a team of doctors saving her life.

12 hours later

Meredith: Clamp

Anna: Here

Meredith: Good, now all we need is an ambulance as I am not prepared to fly and I think it's faster that way. I doubt we have much time left before somebody realises what we just did.

Anna: You are not proposing

Meredith: If he stays here, Grey-Sloan Memorial has everything, it's the best Trauma Center in the Northwest and I think he is stable and we need to risk it because if there is something else, you guys don't have the right possibilities we have.

Anna nods: I get it, I make the arrangements for you.

Meredith: No wait, you don't get it. We did it, you did and me and the others and you are coming with me. All of you!

Natalie: What do you mean? We, cant

Meredith with a big smile on her face: Well, the person you just saved is Dr. Derek Shepard, I am Meredith Shepard his wife and together with other people we own Grey Sloan Memorial. We are the doctors who bought themselves a hospital and people like you, people who risk it all to save a life is the people we need.

Rick: I, I

Meredith: They will fire you because that is what they have to do, I know the drill. But you saved my husband I am sure of it so you are coming with us. Call the ambulance, Abigail, get my stuff and the kids. You have a car?

Abigail nods

Meredith: Good, Anna you are riding with them, just in case god decides that because I intervened to take it out on the kids. Rick, you are riding with me in the ambulance, Natalie, you are driving the ambulance.

Natalie: What?

Meredith: We don't want to get any more people in trouble then necessary, here take my cell and press April Kepner. She is the head of trauma, tell them we are coming.

Natalie nods and the crew leaves the operating room. It's a small hospital, doctors in masks, nobody cares.

Abigail is getting Zola and Bailey from the nursery where they waited. Anna is flirting with the Ambulance driver so they can load Derek into it.

Anna: I am so sorry Tommy, I ll explain later. Pretend you didn't see us, tell them you went for a smoke.

The guy called Tommy doesn't understand, Natalie hops into the driver's seat, Meredith and Rick are already in the ambulance, and Anna gets in and closes the back door. All you can see is a Medic lost for words.

Meredith: What are his vitals?

Rick: He is stable, pulse 60, 123 to 85. All good, you doctor are amazing.

Meredith: Thanks, his sister will tell me I did a hack job.

Rick smiles: His sister? Why would his sister do that?

Meredith: She is a neurosurgeon like he is, my sister works there as well, head of cardio, oh my god I have to call Addison.

Rick: Who is Addison?

Meredith: His ex-wife, the woman he left for me.

Rick: What? And you are going to call

Meredith: It's a long story

Anna: It's a long way

Meredith starts opens the window to Natalie

Meredith: You better listen to, I don't want to tell everything twice and if you work there you better know it all so you can avoid the pitfalls.

Natalie: Ok, listening

Meredith: And don't you dare taking your eyes of the street, can you see Abigail in the back?

Natalie looks at the mirrors: All good, they are following us. Don't worry Dr. Grey.

Meredith: Meredith, that goes for all of you. Well this is how the story goes: Once there was a girl in a bar

At Grey-Sloan Memorial at the same time

April: Guys, guys, gather around I

Jackson: What is it?

Jackson looks at his wife who is white as a wall.

Jackson: April, deep breath and then just tell me.

April: Meredith just operated on Derek in some kind of hospital out in the woods, Ellensburg I think. They are on their way, he would have died if she hadn't been there. We need, I need to organise more transfers for the people he saved, we, get Amelia, alert Owen, alert Callie, we need Maggie as well, I am not sure if I go everything but he will have, he needs us and...

Jackson: Hold it, take a deep breath

April: Derek is fine for now but, he had a brain bleed, Meredith operated on him but he needs the full work up so, we need to clear the area and you need to

Richard: You heard her people, page Dr. Shepard, clear the area, page Torres, page Hunt, page Pierce

April: She is bringing two doctors and two nurses who helped her because if I understood Abigail correctly the neurosurgeon did not want to leave his dinner for some guy, some guy he called Derek some guy and

Jackson: Ok, April deep breath. Who is Abigail?

April: She is a nurse, she has Zola and Bailey, and they are ok, Meredith couldn't leave them there.

Jackson: Great, good. I organise the transfers of the people he saved, don't worry.

April: Two teenagers and a little girl with her mother.

Jackson: Good, I ll send the helicopter to get them and will clear everything with the hospital down there. Don't worry

April kisses him

Jackson: Hey, nobody is going to die anymore.

April: I

Richard: He is right April, Mark and Lexi, George and do many others that we lost over time but not Derek. He is coming, don't worry, this is going to be ok, we make sure of that.

1 hours later

Meredith coming through with Derek on the gurney, pushing him into a trauma bay.

Meredith: 43 year old male, head trauma with internal injuries and broken femur. Pulse 60, 120 over 80.

Callie: Anybody needs me?

Meredith smiles now that she sees Callie. She knows she is in good hands, she is home. Its going to be ok.

Amelia: Somebody did a hack job.

Meredith: Yeah but I think he is still breathing

Amelia: He is, Meredith, we got if from here.

Meredith nods and the Sloan Memorial crew takes over. She sits down with her head between her legs.

April: Is everything ok?

Meredith: Page Arizona, I am pregnant and I

April: Can somebody page Dr. Robbins?

People rushing around

April helps Meredith into a bed and puts her on a fetal heart monitor

April: I think everything is fine

Meredith: Good

The door opens and Anna comes in, she sees the monitor.

Anna: You

Meredith: You would never have let me save my husband if you knew I was pregnant.

Anna: Yes because

April: She is fine, I am April

Meredith: Avery, she is married to Jackson who owns the hospital.

Anna: Oh, ok good to

Meredith: April, Anna called me. Without her Derek wouldn't be here. Is he

Richard comes in

Richard: Derek is ok, Amelia, Callie and Maggie are with him. Jackson is getting the people he saved with our plane and Owen is making sure that the people you brought with you get their privileges.

Anna: Who

Richard: I am Dr. Webber and Meredith used to be my student. I used to be the Chief and now I am just a regular doc but

Meredith: But he knows how to do things. He is also my step dad but I didn't know it at the time. Remember?

Richard: You told

Meredith: It was a long ride and I thought it would be best to avoid complications, we had enough of them for a while.

Richard: I see, good then you Dr. McMillan are going to come with me. I ll give you a tour of the hospital.

Meredith: Go, I am home and Anna

Anna looks at her

Meredith: Thank you!

Anna nods and leaves with Richard.

Hours later, Meredith is with Derek when suddenly he moves a hand and opens his eyes.

Derek: Hi

Meredith: Hi

Derek: Am I

Meredith: Alive? Yes, you are and

Derek: Did I save

Meredith: They are all alive, you saved them all. I brought you home, you are at the hospital and Amelia I did a hack job but you are going to be ok. Omg you are awake I have to, Amelia, Maggie

Derek grins: Mark told me.

Meredith: Mark? Mark told you what? You know Mark is

Derek: Mark, I know, I saw him, he told me that I better be not leaving, he and Lexi, they are waiting for us but not now, he told me I need to wait, there is somebody else that I need to meet but he didn't tell me who so

Meredith: We are having another child, I am pregnant Derek.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Yes, a little girl so that is, I operated on you, it's a long story

Meredith starts to cry

Derek: A girl, I am going to meet my daughter.

Meredith: Yes

Derek: Are you

Meredith: Yes, Arizona checked me out, we are ok.

Derek: That s good. Hey, we have all the time in the world, I am not going to leave.

Meredith kisses Mark, Amelia, Maggie, Owen and Richard are storming into the room. Followed by Callie, April and Jackson. All smile.

And this is how it ends, the perfect send-off for Derek and Meredith who are moving to Germany where they open another hospital together with Christina, the two best friends united again. Meredith gives birth to a girl Marcy Alexandra.

That is how it was supposed to end without hurting millions of fans.


End file.
